


Bad Timing

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Hux and Mitaka have been having trouble hooking up. Hux suggests a solution. Literally.





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt choice:  
> 1\. Spanking | Sleepy Sex | **Aphrodisiacs**

“I hear it is very effective,” Hux said, examining the small green vial. 

Mitaka plucked the vial from between Hux’s fingertips and placed it on the table. He spoke without looking up, as if the vial itself needed to witness his doubt. “I don’t know. I think we’d feel a greater benefit from a couple of days away, maybe with a massage and a good night’s sleep.”

Hux smiled and shook his head. “A nice fantasy. Unfortunately we do not have the luxury of shore leave.” Mitaka shrugged and turned away, cap halfway to his head. Hux cupped Mitaka’s left cheek and kissed his right, to make Mitaka smile and delay the final act of dressing in uniform that always signalled their slip back into their professional roles. In his most cajoling voice, Hux wheedled, “Don’t you think it’s worth a try? You’ve been up for it when I don’t have time, and I’ve resorted to the predictable pleasures of my own right hand when you’ve fallen asleep the instant I get you into bed. What’s the harm in trying to coordinate our desires with a little…” Hux lifted the vial and held it in front of Mitaka’s face, _”…encouragement?”_

Mitaka laughed and Hux smirked at the welcome sparkle that lit his eyes. Mitaka fired off questions: How much do I take? How quickly does it work? What is it supposed to do? 

Hux pocketed the vial and stepped back, putting on his cap ready for duty. “It takes an hour or so, according to the instructions. I will order you to attend a briefing so that we can both take it at the appropriate time.” 

Mitaka smoothed his hair and donned his own cap. In perfect uniform now, he could not override the urge to offer Hux a salute rather than a goodbye kiss.

 

The summons did not come until the final few minutes of Mitaka’s duty. He entered the general’s briefing room and his sharp salute was answered with a conspiratorial smile. Hux dispensed two amber drops into a cup of water and handed it to him, then let two drops fall into his own glass and swirled it. Hux held his glass up as if in a toast to the goddess Aivela. Mitaka mirrored Hux’s pose for half a second then they each downed the solution in a few gulps. As Mitaka disposed of his cup, the briefing room door opened and a few other officers entered.

“Take your seats please,” said Hux as he settled at the head of the table. “Lieutenant, you too. I have invited Lieutenant Mitaka to join us as part of his fast-track promotion pathway. He will be an observer today but as a weapons expert I am sure he will be able to contribute to our short discussion in future.”

Surprised to be included in such an important gathering, Mitaka chose the seat furthest from Hux. He listened with fading interest as grey-faced colonel after grey-faced colonel delivered monotone reports, head jerking up during a leaden, read-from-the-screen monologue about faulty release mechanisms on TIE fighter tethers in Hangar Eight and bringing him sharply out of a daydream in which he and Hux entertained one another under the table while the colonels carried on with the meeting, oblivious to their general’s obvious pleasure below. He shifted in his seat to try to relieve the distraction of his growing erection and glanced furtively around the room; nobody was looking at him. 

Except Hux.

Mitaka’s eyes met that clear green gaze and he felt the warm buzz of arousal explode into flaming heat. The colonels droned on. Throat dry, Mitaka swallowed and tried to look away, but Hux’s presence was a magnet to his iron desire and they locked eyes once more. It felt like Hux filled the room. Nothing else mattered other than moving closer, touching, ripping the fabric from Hux’s body to reveal the irresistible skin so unfairly hidden. He wanted to feel their uncovered bodies press and rub, lose himself in the heady scent and taste of hot skin, kiss him until this delicious agony could not be held back any longer then— 

Even the polite throat clearing and the light clicking of fingertips on datapads stopped. The room fell silent. 

“Thank you,” Hux said a little abruptly when it became clear that no other voice was waiting to fill the silence. “Dismissed.”  
“But sir,” a voice complained — Kaplan, thought Mitaka, but he wasn’t able to look — “what about action points? Can I report back that—“  
“Dismissed!” Hux repeated himself more forcefully without taking his eyes off Mitaka. Kaplan, if that’s who it was, harrumphed but filed out with the others. 

The instant the door closed, Hux sprang up and locked it. Mitaka knocked over his chair and leapt to meet Hux: furniture no impediment to their ardour, they crashed into one another halfway across the top of the conference table. On his knees, Mitaka fumbled with the first catch of Hux’s tunic then he gave up, gripping and pulling at the fabric. Fastenings protested then failed with a series of pops and rips until Hux’s tunic and undershirt flapped open and his belt clasp clunked onto the polished table top. 

Mitaka pushed Hux’s undershirt up with both hands and dropped his head to kiss and suck at the pale exposed flesh. Hux unfastened his trousers and pushed them partway down with his underwear, and Mitaka sank his head lower to mouth inexpertly at Hux’s heavy cock. It wasn’t enough. Hux, still on his knees on the conference table, couldn’t help leaning forward to nip and bite at Mitaka’s skin, making his cock more difficult to reach. Mitaka sat up and shoved Hux’s shoulders back almost to the surface. Hux looked uncomfortable, bent backwards with his head back, his hips forced up and his heels under his ass, but Mitaka knew better: his lover was astonishingly limber. 

“Cock. Mouth. Now.”  
Hux groaned out the order. Mitaka shuffled round, pushed his trousers to his ankles and straddled Hux’s head. He leaned forward and slurped Hux’s cock into his mouth, letting Hux guide his hips into position with nudges and shoves. He felt Hux’s warm lips on the head of his cock and then Hux’s soft tongue, hot and slippery, work around to find all his most sensitive places. Mitaka copied Hux’s actions and traced his fingertips under the wrinkled skin of Hux’s balls and back to tease around his entrance. Mitaka’s climax built so rapidly and he came so suddenly that there was no time to call out a warning. Hux followed seconds later. 

Mitaka sat back on his heels and helped Hux get upright. They hurriedly righted their damaged and crumpled uniforms as best they could, sniggering at the sight of one another. Hux held Mitaka tight around the shoulders and murmured to him, _”Round two. My quarters. Now. Get the toybox out.”_  
Mitaka nodded and scurried off. 

Hux waited only the two minutes it took him to change their schedules to allow a more suitable timing of their next use of the strange amber liquid, and followed.


End file.
